In the motor device, a plurality of pin terminals are protruded from a side face of a motor and a wiring circuit board is connected to the pin terminals for supplying an electrical power to the motor. In order to obtain this structure, a plurality of pin terminals are conventionally protruded along a straight line perpendicular to an axial direction of the motor and these pin terminals are bent to the axial direction of the motor at the same position (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-229378).
However, when the structure as described in the above-mentioned Patent Reference is utilized, tip end parts of the plurality of the pin terminals are arranged along a straight line and thus connected portions of the pin terminals with the wiring circuit board are arranged along the straight line. Therefore, when an external force is applied to the wiring circuit board, the connected portions of the pin terminals with the wiring circuit board may be easily damaged with stress.